Got Well Soon
"Got Well Soon" (em português, Fique bem logo) é um single do Breton do álbum War Room Stories e é apresentada no quarto episódio quando Max entra na Festa do Fim do Mundo do Clube Vortex na piscina da Academia Blackwell. Letras Inglês= Inglês : If anything like the self destructed : If ever alike inside you're scraping, the pockets avail : Whatever you're like when you came in : Whatever you use, whatever you chose, : Whatever your acronym : They say that either you're out or you're in : But you're on : They say that either you're out or you swim : When you're on : You start a local sound, : A speech on how you moved around : You tell them all so well, I had to memorize : You poured a few tears - there's ground and there's your feet : And never they shall meet : If anything like the self destructed : If ever alike inside you're scraping, the pockets avail : Whatever you're like when you came in : Whatever you use, whatever you chose, : Whatever your acronym : If anything like the self destructed : If ever alike inside you're scraping, the pockets avail : Whatever you're like when you came in : Whatever you use, whatever you chose, : Whatever your acronym : They say that either you're out or you're in : But you're on! : They say that either you're out or you swim : But you're on! : What if we started what became : Don't get found out again : What if we're starting what remains : You set our lives again : They say that either you're out or you're in : But you're on! : They say that either you're out or you swim : But you're on! : Don't get found out again! |-|Tradução= Tradução :Se qualquer coisa deseja o que foi autodestruído :Se sempre é o mesmo por dentro, você está lutando, os bolsos disponíveis :Seja o que for que você deseja quando chega :Seja o que for que você use, seja o que for que você escolha :Seja qual for seu acrônimo. :Eles dizem que ou você está fora ou está dentro :Mas você está lá! :Eles dizem que ou você está fora ou você flutua :Embora você se mova. :Você começa por aí com sons, :Ensine-os como você se movimenta :Diga-lhes tudo está tão bem, eu tinha que memorizar :Você derrama algumas lágrimas .... o chão conforme seus pés :E nunca falhe com eles :Se qualquer coisa deseja o que foi autodestruído :Se sempre é o mesmo por dentro, você está lutando, os bolsos disponíveis :Seja o que for que você deseja quando chega :Seja o que for que você use, seja o que for que você escolha :Seja qual for seu acrônimo. :Eles dizem que ou você está fora ou você está dentro :Mas você está lá! :Eles dizem que, ou você está fora ou você flutua :Enquanto você se move :Se apaixone novamente! Videos Life Is Strange Soundtrack - Got Well Soon By Breton Curiosidades *A data de lançamento da música no dia 4 de Outubro de 2013, é também a data da festa do Clube Vortex o qual Kate Marsh foi dopada. Navegação en:Got Well Soon pl:Got Well Soon ru:Got Well Soon Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange